Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to multimedia communication networks.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional videophone technology involves a stand-alone transceiver, a display device, and a camera. Because each of these units occupy space and may be relatively expensive, conventional video conferencing implementations are not ideally suited, especially in the consumer market.